


It takes 3

by 18_WRITER



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom John Paulo Nase, Bottom Sejun, Cock Slut, Dom Felip Jhon Suson, Dom Ken, Dom Ken Suson, Dom Stell, Dom StellVester Ajero, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub John Paulo Nase, Sub Sejun, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Felip Jhon Suson, Top Ken, Top Ken Suson, Top Stell, Top StellVester Ajero, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18_WRITER/pseuds/18_WRITER
Summary: Ken, Stell, and Sejun are currently the ones that will staying inside the condo. While they wait a few days for when Josh and Justin can finally arrive, they do their own separate things. Sejun, when going to the condo, so happens to be scrolling through twitter noticing all the thirsty post about Stell and Ken in which to Sejun's dismay turns him on. He tries to scold the two for being a bit too inappropriate when he got to the condo but ended up in a place Sejun never expected.
Relationships: Felip Jhon Suson/John Paulo Nase, Felip Jhon Suson/Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase, Junell, Ken Suson/John Paulo Nase - Relationship, Ken Suson/Stellvester Ajero/ John Paulo Nase, Ken/Sejun, Ken/Stell/Sejun, KenTellJun, KenTellJun - Relationship, SeKen - Relationship, Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	It takes 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a threesome, wish me luck.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for any grammitical errors, I'm a total clutz and a mess with huge anxiety problems so forgive me for any errors in this fanfic. Thank you 😊.

**SEJUN POV**

While riding the company's van on my way to the condo I decided to scroll through twitter.

I'm not an active chatter on any social media platforms, but I am fond of looking through it, finding memes and etc.

While scrolling through I saw memes of people posting hearts, people posting about returning to the freezer, I got curious to what it was all about and saw pictures of Stell and Ken. 

Multiple screenshots from Stell's new tiktok that showed off his well toned pecs, and Ken's recent IG post also revealing his well toned body. 

I wanted to get pissed off by the two; they were revealing quite alot of skin than normal, but I couldn't. While looking at their photos I can't help but feel the heat rise up to my cheeks and feel a tightening in my pants. I try to shake off the thought but end up saving all the photos in my gallery.

Sometimes when I look at them I get jealous, both of them have a muscular body, good facial features, they were like gods walking on earth. I couldn't necessarily compare myself to them, most of the time I was more seen of cute than sexy.

After fawning over their photos for hours on end it finally became night time. The van had finally arrived at the condo and the staff helps me get my stuff outside of the van. After getting all the items out all of thrm gave me a goodbye hug and soon bid me farewell.

I then started walking to the door with all my stuff. I knock on the door, and as I opened it, the loud sound of a confetti popper was made and confetti was falling everywhere.

_"Ken, Stell, what the hell is this?"_

_"SUPRISE!!"_

_"WELCOME BACK TO THE CONDO!!"_

_"Did you two really went out of your way to set up a party? For me returning to the condo?"_

_"Yah."_

_"Why not, right Ken? Besides I didn't want to waste the birthday ballons I had at home."_

_"Yah Sej, I'm sure you know, reduce-reuse-recycle."_

_"Yah-yah I know, we've learned that since we were kids--- what's that smell?"_

_"I'm glad you asked, me and Ken did some shopping and made you sinigang."_

_"SUPRISE AGAIN!!"_

_"haha thanks guys, but, oh actually I need to talk to you both about something--"_

_"Lets talk about it later, come in, let's eat. Ken has been waiting for so long."_

_"Yah I'm starving."_

_"O-oh okay, I guess I could eat first..."_

Both of them lead me to the table and even pull up a chair for me.

I was suspicous from this sudden act of kindness, I mean, I would expect them to be nice to me but not in this way. 

Stell then comes in and brings in the food and we all eat. Stell took some photos for his instagram, of course. Meanwhile Ken takes some selfies of himself eating.

After finishing our food we help each other in cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, I also remind Ken to find a towel and not use up all the tissues again. 

Once everything was finish I remembered about the photos and decided to call them and have a meeting in the living room. They didn't seem to mind and just follows me to the living room.

When we finally sat down I took a quick deep breathe, both men sittinb right beside me, having big smiles on their faces that I didn't know why.

_"Okay, I called on both of you to the living room to discuss something that both of you have done recently--"_

_"Is this about our photos?"_

_"Ah--- wait, how did you know?"_

_"Sejun, we did that on purpose.."_

_"You posted those on purpose?? I don't get it.."_

_"Well, Ken and I knew you were the next member coming back to the condo and we decided to plan a welcoming home gift for you. I decided that I should do a tiktok challenge revealing a bit of my chest meanwhile Ken went to visit his uncle to take some proffesional photos, showing off his figure."_

_"So...Both of you show skin on purpose, for me?"_

_"Yah, did you like it?~"_

_"Um--- I-- Well--- LOOK AT THE TIME IT'S ALMOST BEDTIME WE SHOULD JUST GET SOME REST---"_

I got up from my seat, with a bright red flush on my face. I didn't want them to know that I got turned on by the photos and video that they both made, I was embarresed to admit it to them.

As I stood up I felt a grip on my wrist, I turn around to face Stell, gripping my wrist tightly.

_"S-Stell w-what are you doing? Y-you should l-let go.....i-it hurts...."_

I try to hide the flush on my face while trying get Stell's grip off my hand. Then Ken stands up, leaning closely to my neck, my breathing became quick, shallow breaths as I start inhaling through my nostrils and exhaling through pursed lips.

Stell then brings my hand up to his face, carressing my hand, and kissing the back of my hand all the way to the tips of my fingers.

I flinch when I felt Stell bite my finger, the blush on my face cannot be hidden anymore. My face was fully red, from my cheeks to the tips of my ear, it was all red.

I then felt Ken's tongue run along my collar bone, I yelp in suprise, Ken chuckles in his deep voice as he began sucking on a sensitive part of my neck. I gasped, tilting my head back, my eyes closed shut, bitting my bottom lip, trying to supress a moan. 

Stell then runs kisses from my hand to my arm as he looks at me with a eyes piercing through my skin. The tightness in my pants was getting worse and I could feel a bit of my pre-cum to come out.

Ken then moves his free hand to my crotch, palming my hard on. I couldn't resist anymore and just started panting in Ken's ear.

_"M-Mm...K-Ken...S-Stell...I-I can't--Ahh~"_

Ken and Stell then stopped on what they where doing, Ken then grabs my hand, pulling me as we ran to one of the bedrooms. Stell was right behind us, already un-butttoning his blouse. 

We got into our room, it is a shared room between the three of us. Stell and I would be on the bunk-bed while Ken would be on his singular bed.

Ken then pulls me, tossing me on his singular bed. My head landing onto the soft pillows and blanket, when I open my eyes all I could do was stare, as both of these handsome men were undressing before my very eyes.

Once they were fully undress they climb on the bed with me.

In their pressence my body felt weak, wanting to just submit to these two, with their strong muscular bodies colliding with mine.

_"You ready to get treated with our welcome home gift?~"_

_"Mhm~"_

Ken then leans his back against the wall, sitting back all relaxed, while holding his semi-hard cock infront of me, carresing it as he gives me a devilish smirk.

_"Go on Sejun. suck it."_

I lowered my head down and started licking the slit of Ken's cock. Ken moves his hands away from his cock, letting me carress them myself. I then wrap my hands around his hard cock, feeling its girth and length. I then flattened my togue, running it across Ken's length. Ken tilts his head back and grunts, I took that as a sign that he was pleased with what I was doing.

Meanwhile I was playing around with Ken's cock, Stell was rubbing and stretching my ass. He would occassionaly even lick it, causing me to buck my hips. Stell would chuckle at the sight of me quivering before him. Stell would use his tongue and lick my hole 'till it was fully covered in his spit as I would hrip on the sheets as hard as I can.

Ken then grips a handful of my hair and forcefully shoves me down on his length, the tip of his cock hitting the back of my throat. At first I was gagging, my gag reflex wasn't working with me and I was choking. My eyes started watering, tears running down my face as Ken held my head down on his cock forcing me to gag on his length.

Eventually I got around and the gagging sensation started to feel good, I would even hallow my cheeks to suck on his whole length. Ken then grips on my hair harder as he starts moving my head up and down, bobbing it, forcing me to suck continously on his cock.

While he was forcing me to suck on his cock I started to play around with his balls, he then gives me a loud groan of pleasure.

_"F-fuck Sejun, you're so good---Ughh."_

Ken then eventually lets go of his grip on my hair and I continued bobbing my head on his cock myself. Looking at him with lust in my eyes and tears running down my cheek.

Stell on the other hand gives a loud smack to my ass, the tingling sensation of pain runs through me as I made a loud gasp in pain. My cock twitches, oozing pre-cum on the bed. Stell laughs and leans in on my ear, bitting it and licking it.

_"You like the pain don't you Sejun? you're such a slut~"_

Stell gives another hard smack as more tears run down my face as I continued sucking Ken off.

Then I felt Stell shift behind me, then felt a weird object rubbing against my hole, It was Stell's cock. I tried to look back but Ken forces me to keep my eyes only on him. Then a hard slam was made, Stell shoves his whole length mercilessly inside my ass. I screamed in pain, trying to hold onto my ass but Ken grabs my hands and prevents me from stopping Stell. I cried in pain and pleassure as Stell continous to slam his whole length inside me. 

While slamming Stell was slamming his cock inside me, I soon felt large hands on my cock, massaging and rubbing it and playing with its slit.

_"Look like someone is really wet from us fucking him.~ Oh Sejunnie, you're such a slut, you like it when Ken and I treat you roughly, don't you?~"_

I couldn't utter a word even if I tried, the pain and pleasure was making me go insane, I was a moaning mess. Stell must've not like that I didn't respond and gives me a harsh slap on the ass, my body twitches in pain, more pre-cum dripping from my cock.

_"I asked you a question. ANSWER US!"_

_"y-yES, I DO, I L-LIKE IT V-VERY MUCH--- AHH~"_

_"And what do you call us by?~"_

_"M-Master.."_

_"Very good~"_

Stell then pulls me by the waist and starts slamming into me with no mercy in a tremendous pace. Ken was not planning to back down as he grabs my face and shoves his whole length into my mouth, I was being fucked roughly in both my ass and my mouth.

My body felt close to it's point, I hallowed my cheeks again, taking in Ken's length earning me a deep growl from his mouth.

Meanwhile the muscles in my ass tightens around Stell's cock earning me a deep groan from him.

_"F-Fuck, Sejun you are such a cock slut. Look how your plump lips fits so well around my cock~"_

_"G-Goddamit, not only that, but his ass is so fucking tight and juicy--uGHh~"_

_"Goddamit-- Fuck, I'm close~"_

_"M-me too~"_

Both continue to fuck me mercilessly before slamming their whole length inside me one more time.

Stell holds on my waist, keeping his cock buried in my ass as his warm liquid starts filling me up, my body tired, I couldn't stop trembling and twitching.

Meanwhile, Ken holds my face on his cock, keeping my mouth around his length as warm liquid fills my mouth.

_"Don't swallow yet Sejun, lets take some photos~"_

Ken goes over, not moving my head from his cock and grabs his and Stell's phone. He hands Stell's phone over to him while he holds his phone above my face.

_"Say Cheese~"_

Ken took multiple photos of my mouth around his cock and my face with tears running down my cheeks.

Stell on the other hand, gives my ass another slap making my body twitch in pain. He recorded my reaction to his loud slap, laughing at how my body reacts and how red my ass was.

_"hahaha how cute, his body is trembeling so much~"_

Stell then continous to slap then rub my ass, while my moans were supressed with Ken's cock still burried in my mouth.

After a minute or two, Ken eventually pulls his cock from my mouth.

_"Hey, no swallowing yet. Open your mouth, don't let a single drop fall."_

I opened my mouth, looking at the amount of cum inside my mouth as Ken takes multiple photos again. 

Stell then starts recording as he slowly pulls his cock from my ass, revealing the oozing cum dripping from my hole. Stell streches my ass, letting more cum drip, I grip on the sheets tightly trying not to moan as Ken was still taking pictures.

_"Look at that, Sejunnie's ass filled with my cum~ such a slut~"_

Stell says, sticking a digit in my ass making me yelp.

_"You can swallow the cum now Sejun, take it as a reward~"_

I then swallow Ken's cum, I felt a burning sensation hit the back of my throat as Ken's cum goes down my thoat leaving it's salty flavour in my mouth.

Stell then removes his finger from my hole and lifts my ass up, letting me rest my head on his chest. 

Ken then grabs my legs and started spreading them apart, I panicked and tried to squirm from his grip only earning me a slap on the face. My tears running down as Stell would lick away my tears.

Ken held my legs apart, some of Stell's cum was still inside my ass but he didn't bother and began to shove his whole length in my ass. I moaned loudly when suddenly I felt Stell's lips crash onto mine, he bites my bottom lip seeking entrance and I let him. Stell's tongue explores my mouth and his kisses supressing my moans.

I then felt Stell's hand ran along my chest, his hand then grazing upon my nipples and I yelp once again. 

Stell took that as a sign that he could play with it and started rubbing them. I kept trying to squirm, Stell's kisses kept me in place as he started tugging on my nipples. tears running down my face as I moaned into Stell's kiss. He then parts away from our kiss to lick the tears off my face.

_"Our poor slut....you should stop running those pretty tears of yours down your cheek or else your eyes will close shut."_

Stell then runs kisses from my cheek down to my neck, leaving hickeys and bruises. 

Meanwhile Ken was startimg to pick up pace and started to slam faster and harder, he even starts pushing my legs farther apart from each other. 

I felt my cock twitch, I was close to cumming. Stell stands up from my grasp as Ken then pins me down, fucking me ruthlessly. I scream and shout for Stell to return, to help me calm down.

Once he had returned, he came back with some marker in hand.

_"Ken slow down a bit, I wanna write something on our pretty slut."_

Ken then slows down his pace as Stell leans in to write something on my body with marker.

He starts writing on my body, writing on my chest "baby bitch", drawing an arrow on my neck and writing the words "bite me", then he grabs my cock tightly writing the words "slut" on it and giving it a quick kiss, then he writes "cum on me" on my face.

He then stops and asks Ken to flip me over, while Ken's cock was still inside me, Ken flips me over letting Stell write the words, "Fill me up" and an arrow pointing at my hole, then he goes on to write "slap me" on one ass cheek, and "Cum slut" on the other ass cheek. 

Stell then finishes writing and tells Ken that he could go back to his normal pace.

Ken flips me back again, again pinning both my hands on the bed and fucking me ruthlessly. Stell then tilts my head back, shoving his cock in my mouth. I sucked on Stell's cock, licking on its slit and head, and even hallowing my cheeks. Meanwhile, my ass tightening around Ken's cock, as his cock hits my prostate multiple times.

My body was starting to give up, I grip onto the sheets, I could feel my orgasm coming.

_"Goddamit Sejun, I-I'm close again--"_

_"Let's all cum together, okay Sejunnie?~"_

Both of them fucks me harder and faster than before, and after a few minutes they then reach their orgasm and came inside me, but this time I came with them. My cum on my stomach, dripping down on my cock.

_"don't swallow my cum yet slut."_

Stell pulls his cock away first then he massages cock, letting the rest of the warm semen drip on my chest. Ken then pulls away, his and Stell's cum mixed together and starts pouring out of my ass.

Ken then takes abit of the cum from my ass and spreads it on my face. When I he puts his cum covered fingers on my lips I start sucking on them, looking at him seductively.

They then stand up from the bed and grab some un-used handkerchiefs to tie both my hands on the headboard.

Then they took multiple photos of me, putting me in different positions, revealing the ozzing cum in my ass and mouth and the cum spread on my body.

After the photo sesation they grabbed some wet wipes and help wipe down my body. I couldn't move from the pain so they had to lift me up in all sort of ways to help clean me up.

Once it was all over we all laid in bed together.

Stell was facing me, Ken was behind me as he burries his face on my neck. We were all still naked, and we didn't bother to change it. Our bodies were rubbing against each other but we didn't mind. Ken moves my body to face him as he gives me a soft kiss, then after Ken, Stell pulls on me and starts to also give me a soft passionate kiss. 

_"Goodnight Sejunnie~"_

_"Welcome home~"_

_"Thank you..."_

I nuzzled between both of them, Stell un-tieing me from the headboard as both of them held onto my waist, pulling me closer. Ken breathing onto my neck while Stell was nuzzling my hair, and my head between both of their bodies.

* * *

The next morning both of them treated me and helped me up, to apologise for the rough sex that night. I couldn't walk properly nor talk with enough volume but atleast I get to do nothing for the day be treated like a king.

And ever since that night, our relationship has been quite tight. And we would occasionally do it again when given the chance that it's just the three of us in a certain location.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my garbage :D


End file.
